


Because of Course This Would Be the End

by Dynames2308



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Flashbacks, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In a manner of speaking, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Orphans, POV Outsider, Parent Death, Reincarnation, Siblings, Unreliable Narrator, apparently kamina's parents are named joe and wenny but im not sure if thats worth tagging tbh, au where a woman who was a fan of gurren laggan is reincarnated as kamina's mother, how did i manage to forget to tag angst?, kamina is aware that there's some sort of "plot" to the world but doesnt know its fictional, meta!kamina's mum, not important but before she died the first time wenny had a dog called canary that liked swimming, oc!kamina's mum, past bullying, possibly an existential crisis or twelve offscreen at some stage, simon and kamina's dad aren't tagged as characters since they don't make any physical appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynames2308/pseuds/Dynames2308
Summary: She had warned him that this would be the end. That he would die. Surrounded by blood-soaked metal and pouring rain.
Relationships: Kamina & Simon (Gurren Lagann), Kamina (Gurren Lagann) & Kamina's Father (Gurren Lagann), Kamina (Gurren Lagann) & Kamina's Mother (Gurren Lagann)
Kudos: 6





	Because of Course This Would Be the End

It struck him that he was now only a handful of years younger than his mother had been when she'd met his father for the first time.

He wondered whether she'd been scared by it. The knowledge that this was it. That there was no coming back from this.

From what he could remember of the time before her death, she must have been. Even if just by a little.

He didn't talk about her much. Even less than he did his father, but he did love her. Truly. She'd taught him a lot of things, even if they hadn't always made much sense.

She'd had years and years of waiting. Knowing that she was never going to survive to the end. That she would be forced to leave long before she could see that happy ending she knew was coming. 

Like he knew now.

She'd promised him that everything would turn out okay. That playing the hero like this was the right choice. That all the pain his little bro was going to go through without him would be worth it in the end.

He hoped that she was right.

He remembered the story that she'd told him as a little boy. Of a future on the surface. Of bonds that would no doubt be formed. Of what it would take to gain them.

The other villagers had laughed at her words. They had called her a fool. Said that she and her husband were impractical dreamers both.

It only got worse when he was ten. Two years after she died from illness. He had went up to the surface with his father only to return... without him.

Like they did to his mother before him, they laughed when he tried to explain.

But it hadn't fazed him. He remembered what she had taught him.

That even if he couldn't always believe in himself, that he could always believe in those who believed in him.

He could at least trust that their faith in him isn't unfounded. That regardless of anything else, they had their reasons for believing and maybe he could believe too.

And then perhaps that belief could help him to push on. That that could work out too. 

And it has.

And will.

But sometimes she said… sometimes you couldn't keep leaning entirely on others. Sometimes, you had to make that leap to having faith in yourself without relying on someone else to uplift you.

She had warned him that this would be the end. That he would die. Surrounded by blood-soaked metal and pouring rain.

“I'm so sorry, Kamina. I really am. I... I hate not knowing any other way.”

She might have once confessed something like that, her face stained with tears. He thinks it was the only time he had ever known his mother to cry.

Sometimes, he wondered whether he had imagined it.

If so, he wondered how she had ever managed to sit there so quietly. To smile so warmly at him. Even as she knew she was guiding her only child towards his death.

He sometimes asked himself whether it would be selfish to hate her for not trying to find another option. One that didn't necessitate his dying.

But each time those thoughts crossed his mind, he was quick to shove them away. To deny them.

She was his mother and she had loved him just as much as he did her. She would have done anything and everything to save him if she had known there to be so much as a sliver of hope available.

At least, that was what he had always told himself.

But now... with death so close at hand, he couldn't help but feel doubt.

For a woman who had always insisted that "impossible" was simply just a word to not even try to save her own son... 

...it seemed preposterous.

Just as his last breath left him and he was about to slip away into death, his last thoughts were of Simon:

_Later, buddy._


End file.
